Why I Hate MEN
by xxxNam-niCxxx
Summary: Oh no, Sakura and Syaoran had gotten into a argument. Sakura is angry at her Oniichan. Syaoran and Touya were fighting. Do you think Sakura hate's men now? Do you think she'll forgive them. And how does Eroil came into this .Well read and find out!


**A/N:**** This is my first Cardcaptor Sakura story, so I hope that you all will like it. **

**OOOOOOOO**

**Why I Hate Men**

**OOOOOOO**

Eriol loved silence. He also loved the rain. It was peaceful and calm. But in his house, silence was scarce. Ruby Moon AKA Akizuki Nakuru was permanently hyper and Spinel Sun was usually drunk off sugar Nakuru had forced him to consume. But today, the house was empty, the rain was falling gently and he was all alone to bask in his quiet glory...

Ding Dong

Eriol sighed. So much for quiet glory.

"Hai," he called tiredly.

He opened the door only to find a soaked, shivering and upset cardmistress.

"Sakura-san, what brings you here? Especially in this weather..." he asked concerned. She was practically his daughter.

"I'm sorry to bother you Eriol-kun I don't even know why I came here," she said turning to leave.

"No bother at all! Please come in before you get sick," he said gently pulling her in.

He led her Nakuru's room and told her to take whatever she wanted to change. Her couldn't have her getting pneumonia. After a few minutes, she retuned wearing a pair of Nakuru's pants and a tee-shirt she was wearing underneath her dress. He knew Nakuru wouldn't mind, because she just "adored Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!". He led his successor to the couch.

"Now Sakura-san, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

She collapsed and burst into tears as she cried into his lap.

"Oh Eriol-kun, I HATE MEN!" she screamed, muffled from burying herself in his robes.

Eriol raised an eyebrow and stroked her hair.

"Not including you, Otou-san and Yukito-san," she concluded cutely.

"I hate men! I'm better off without them," she concluded.

"And what about your oniisama?" he asked innocently.

"Oniichan is so selfish! All he cares about is himself. This morning, I was having a crisis because I couldn't find my shoe and I stupidly asked for his help and you know what happened? He asked me IF HE WAS GETTING FAT!" Sakura yelled.

Eriol stifled a laugh.

"And what about Li-kun? How could you hate a face like his? Always so cheerful and bright," Eriol said a little sarcastically.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Sakura yelled fiercely.

Eriol was taken aback. Then everything clicked.

"Did something happen with Touya-san and Li-kun?" Eriol asked carefully.

Sakura sighed into his robes.

"They, are two most infuriating men I have ever met," she said rolling her eyes.

"Awww, tell otousama what happened," he said continuing to stroke her hair.

She looked at him as though he had suddenly grown 3 heads and decided to pursue a career in taxidermy.

"What? I feel especially paternal today!" Eriol declared.

"Well, what happened was, Syaoran and I got into an argument. He decided to take it upon himself to go fight my oniichan. Baka oniichan started it though. Anyway, they got into a martial arts fight and Syaoran almost broke my brothers nose! Syaoran left with barely a scratch on him! Well, I said some things I wish I would take back and I think he was cursing at me in Chinese..." she said thoughtfully.

Eriol continued to raise his eyebrow. This was getting to be a bit...

"Anyway, I left his apt but not before Meiling-chan bursts in hugging Syaoran declaring that she is staying with him for the school year. I'm almost positive, he was cursing in Chinese. Syaoran didn't argue with her staying so I just left and now here I am," Sakura said eyes filling with tears.

'This sounds like a soap opera I once saw in England, The Young and The Stupid,' Eriol concluded to himself.

"Now Sakura-san, you know Touya-san and Li-kun don't get along. What was their fight about?" Eriol asked.

"Me," Sakura practically whispered.

Eriol smirked.

"I figured as much. What about you?" he asked.

"Well, Syaoran wants me to move in with him, and Oniichan thinks I'm too young. Otousan is OK with it because I'm 19 years old and Syaoran and I well...blush We're in love. Oniichan just can't understand that. You think he would, I mean with him and Yukito-san..." she trailed off.

'Ah Yue, that stud...'

"Eriol-kun, you do realize I can read minds right?" Sakura asked delicately.

Eriol laughed nervously.

"Anyway, that's why you were so upset about Meiling-san moving back?" Eriol asked.

Sakura nodded gravely.

"I'm sure Li-kun doesn't want her to stay there either but she is family. Li-kun is always respectful to family," Eriol said wisely.

Sakura looked unsure.

"But he doesn't like you and you're family," Sakura said just as delicately as before picking the stray threads on his robe.

Eriol sighed.

"So, Touya-san objected to your big move and Li-kun took it upon himself to fight him?" Eriol asked.

"Well, Oniichan disapproved of it, and then said some mean stuff to Syaoran about being a little Chinese brat. Syaoran didn't appreciate his being Chinese being stuck into that and then said some disrespectful things to Oniichan about his...relationship with Yukito-san. Then Oniichan punched Syaoran and they both went into "Jackie Chan and Jet Li" mode. Oniichan let his guard down once, and Syaoran kicked him in the nose making it bleed. Otousan stopped the fight and said it was hurting me even more. I got very angry with Syaoran for almost taking off my brothers nose and...you know the rest," she said sadly as more tears fell.

Eriol patted her head and lifted her face up to his own.

"Sakura-san, if you just talk to Li-kun, I'm sure everything will work out for the best. He loves you dearly and would never do anything to hurt you. Just threaten him that you'll come live with me, and he'll back down," Eriol said grinning.

"You would like that wouldn't you? You little hentai," Sakura said accusingly.

"Yep," Eriol said cheerfully.

Sakura laughed for the first time in hours.

"Eriol-kun, what should I do? Syaoran probably hates me!" Sakura said.

"Li-kun could never hate you Sakura-san. Just go talk to him, remember, zettai daijoubu dai yo," he said smiling.

"Eriol-kun, if you don't mind me asking...what happened with you and Kaho-sensei?" Sakura asked leaning her elbow against his knee.

Eriol frowned.

"You're too young to understand," he said lightly.

"Eriol-kun, we are the same age!" Sakura exclaimed.

"In body, but not in soul..." Eriol said mysteriously.

"Cut the 'I'm still cool because I'm decades older than you' crap Eriol-kun. But OK, we'll have to save that for another time..." Sakura said shrugging.

Ding Dong

"I wonder who that could be?" Sakura asked jumping to get the door.

Eriol shrugged.

"Syaoran!" Eriol heard Sakura exclaim.

Eriol shrugged and crept to the window. This should be good.

"What are you doing here Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"I could ask the same of you," he said bitterly.

"I was here talking with my friend and surrogate father, Eriol-kun if that's any of your business. What are you going to do? Break his nose? Or maybe his legs! That would be fun," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sakura..." Syaoran groaned.

"What Syaoran? Are you jealous of Eriol-kun now?" Sakura asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sakura please, not here..." Syaoran pleaded looking at the people staring at them.

"But it was OK to make me look like an idiot in front of Meiling? You probably invited her to stay to back out of me moving in with you!" Sakura yelled in rage.

"That's not true and you know it! I love you, I would never jeopardize what we have together! I even went and apologized to your baka brother! You know how much pride I have!" Syaoran screamed back.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Li Syaoran, swallowed his pride, just for her. Syaoran embraced her shaking form. Eriol sighed at the drama being displayed.

"Oh Syaoran, I'm sorry. I thought you didn't...want me to move in anymore and that you didn't love me," Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura, you know that's not true! I love you more then life itself, even chocolate!," Syaoran exclaimed as Sakura giggled.

Syaoran tipped her face up to his.

"Listen to me Kinomoto Sakura, I love you with all my heart and I'll never give you up. I convinced Meiling to go stay with Daidouji, your brother and I have made up and you will be the happiest woman alive..." Syaoran trailed off blushing a little.

"I will? How?" Sakura asked confused. Eriol decided to take it upon himself and click on the camera Daidouji Tomoyo had graciously given him "Just in case she wasn't there for a Kawaii Sakura moment".

Syaoran kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a little box and opened it up, showing a gold ring with a princess cut diamond in it. Sakura gaaped.

"I want to make you the happiest woman alive, if you'll let me...Will you? Will you let me make you happy? Will you marry me?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course!" Sakura squealed as she kissed Syaoran. Eriol chuckled. Minutes ago, Sakura has sworn off men.

Syaoran pulled away in time to put the ring on her finger.

Eriol ran out of the house.

"Oh my God how KAWAII!" he yelled getting into a melodramatic Tomoyo impression.

Sakura giggled as Syaoran sweatdropped.

Eriol hugged Sakura and shook Syaoran's hand, slapping him a little harder then necessary.

Eriol turned to Syaoran.

"Now Li-kun, if you hurt Sakura-san in anyway, I will be forced to make you feel the same pain times 100. Think about it," he said in his deep Clow voice.

Syaoran gulped a little. Eriol picked up Sakura's pink cellphone and within minutes, everyone arrived to give their congratulations.

"This is soooooooo terrible!" Tomoyo wailed.

o.O?

"I didn't capture it on tape!" she yelled crying. Eriol held up his camara. Tomoyo shrieked for joy.

"Domo arigatou Hiiragizawa-kun," she said kissing him on the cheek. Eriol smiled.

Touya ran in looking disheveled.

"What...just happened here?" Touya yelled.

"It seems Sakura-chan has gotten engaged, congratulations Sakura-chan!" Yukito said hugging her.

"Wha...?" Touya asked as the room starting spinning.

Thud

Touya was down and he was not getting up.

"Toya!" Yukito cried.

"Oniichan!" Sakura cried.

Eriol picked up the phone and called an ambulence, which was convienently on speed dial.

"Well Li-kun, this is the second time you sent Touya-san to the hospital," Tomoyo said stifling a giggle.

"At least you didn't get to Fujitaka-san," Yukito said sweatdropping.

Fujitaka backed away slowly, smiling nervously.

"Oh don't worry, Fujitaka-san could take him out with one thought," Eriol said as he got put on hold.

Syaoran sighed.

Minutes later, the ambulence came to pick the headstrong Touya into the truck. He was screaming something about little monsters should not cause so much trouble for their loving oniichans.

"And this," Sakura said to Tomoyo who was examinging Sakura's ring, "Is why I HATE MEN".

**OOOOOOO**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
